Twisted Fate
by half.tint
Summary: [ONESHOT] AU drabble. Involves a lovesick homocidal Sasuke !


**Title:**Twisted Fate**  
A/N: **This is my first fanfic for this coupling, well sort of. This was originally for another pairing for another fandom, so it might not follow the Naruto plot. So basically this is like some sort of AU drabble where Sasuke is a love-sick homocidal maniac. Anyway hope you all enjoy ! **Please R&R, comments and constructive critiscm would be very appreciated.  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters mentioned, just the plot.**  
Warning: **Character deaths.

Anyway on with the story !

* * *

Dim light glows from a burning candle from the corner of the room. Though even with the light the room still holds an unyielding gloom to it. A shiver runs up her spine as a cold draft surrounds her.

The candle blows out and envelopes her in total darkness, she flinches. She tries to calm her quickening breath as her pulse races.

Floorboards faintly creek, her head turns in the direction of the minute sound. She searches the room and stares out into the hallway… empty. From the corner of her eye she sees a figure blurring into the darkness behind her. She turns again… nothing. She persuades herself that it was only the imagination playing a trick to her paranoid mind.

The moon emerges from behind dark swelling clouds bathing the room in silver light, creating monstrous shadows on the floor. Her nerves calm, if only for a few seconds until she hears a definite creek of floorboards again. She turns back in the direction of the empty hallway, hoping that the moonlight illuminates into the narrow passage-making it easier to see. But just as she turns around the moon fleets behind dark clouds and once again leaves her in complete darkness. This time her feet decide to drag her out of the room, however just as she exits she feels cold hands grasp onto her shoulders. Goosebumps trail up her back as the hairs on her neck stand on end.

She screams, but a hand is brought to her mouth to silence the piecing sound. A cold breath lands to the side of her ear as her captor softly whispers:

_Hey, it's only me._

Hearing the deep husky voice calm her nerves, she relaxes into the grip. He moves his arms to wrap her in a soft embrace.

_I thought you were someone else. You scared me.  
_

He chuckles; she turns around to face him. She nuzzles her face on the crook of his neck. He holds on tighter.

She looks up to his face and she starts to tremble in fear. His eyes glint dangerously in the dark. Something's wrong with him. He stares at her and a smirk appears on his lips.

_You okay?_

His voice is mock sympathetic as a smirk is placed on his lips once again. She pushes him away and scurries back. Her back hits a wall… dead end. He stalks forward and places his hands on each side of her head, imprisoning her within the barriers of his arms.

_You can't run…_

She trembles again.

_What's wrong with you?_

He answers with a chuckle. He moves his head closer to hers and their lips are only mere inches apart from each others.

After a moments pause he closes the gap and captures her lips in an intense passion filled kiss. It was as if he was pouring his heart and soul into her. She's shocked at first but soon gives into the heat of the moment. As the kiss intensifies she once again feels safe in his arms, the thoughts of what happened previously was all but erased from her memory.

Suddenly she feels a cold object pressed against the side of her waist. She broke the kiss and looks down. Her eyes grow wide, but before she could react the object is pierced into her chest just missing her heart and hot searing pain floods over her. She screams in agony, he releases her from his grip and she slides down the wall in a bloodied heap.

She weakly looks up at him; he's crouching now-looking straight into her eyes.

_I didn't want it to end this way Sakura, but you left me no choice. I wasn't about to let you leave me… not for someone else. At least now, no one else can have you. And you'll be mine forever._

_  
_His hand reaches for the kunai and pulls it out of her body; he stares at the blood dripping onto the floor. He looks at her again…

_Sakura, just know this is my way of keeping you by me, I'm sorry... ashiteru…_

He says before plunging the knife straight into his own heart.

_Sa…Sasuke-kun, I... I was never going to leave you…_

As the last words slip from her mouth, Sakura closes her eyes… like she would as if she were going to sleep; only difference is-she was never going to open them again.

_-FIN-_


End file.
